Completely
by mindset
Summary: This is the story about a maid in which the Prince of England happens to fall in love with... [EriolxTomoyo][Chapter 8 is now up]
1. The Accidental Meeting

_**Disclaimer: **I no _own_ CCS and will never be…_

**_Notes: _**Just enjoy reading! (smiles)

_

* * *

_

Completely - Chapter One

A lovely, no, a beautiful lady with lustrous raven locks, creamy smooth pale skin, luscious lips, long and shapely legs, a to-die for body and a pair of mesmerizing amethysts eyes. Nothing's wrong with the picture, right?

Wrong, despite the wonderful God-given qualities…

This lovely woman is wearing a… Maid's uniform.

You see, she's wearing a white blouse paired with a dark blue skirt and a maid's cap. She's currently doing her daily room to room service with her ever present cart which carries her cleaning paraphernalia.

_**Chapter One:**_

Tokyo Intercontinental 6 Star Hotel is one of Japan's most prized buildings. It is a blue-themed hotel located on downtown Tokyo where singers, actors, politicians, member of the higher society and in our case, a Royal blood were guests in its lavish rooms to make their stay in the land of the rising sun a more memorable one.

Such a gorgeous hotel needed staff. Behind the scenes, workers maintained the hotel's impeccable appearance. The hardest workers were easily the maids. They work from 6 in the morning to 11 at night, nonstop. They advised celebrities on clothes, clean each room, took out the garbage and do the laundry.

"Tomoyo-chan, thank you so much for agreeing to look after Meiya when I'm away…" A woman with green-black hair tied in two pig tails said.

"Meiling-chan, you've already thanked me a zillion times! Besides, I don't mind looking after your daughter. She's so cute and really quiet, a big contrast compare to you and Touya." Tomoyo said with a hearty laugh.

"Gee, thanks for reminding me that Meiya is the actual opposite of me and Touya." The woman, now known as Meiling said with a sheepish smile.

Meiling is another maid at Tokyo's Intercontinental which is married to Tomoyo's surrogate brother Kinomoto Touya who works as a front desk speaker at the lobby of the hotel.

"No, prob!" Tomoyo answered as they shared a cordial laugh.

Meiling looked at her watch and immediately stopped laughing as she hurriedly packed her things to her small shoulder bag, "Sheez, it's already past the meeting time Touya had set for us. You know how impatient he can get."

Tomoyo giggled as she watched Meiling prance around the maid's quarter seeing if she forgot something important. When she was sure she had all the things packed securely in her purse, she turns to her daughter, "Dearest, mommy and daddy were going on some important errands. Be a good girl and listen to Tomoyo-chan, okay? Don't give her a major headache; she'd already done mommy a big favor in taking care of you while we're away." Then she kissed Meiya's cheeks affectionately like any other mom would.

"I will, mommy! Meiya will be a good girl!" Meiya answered her mommy before giving her a humongous hug.

Tomoyo silently watched the exchange between the two as a smile blossomed its way through her beautiful face. She lost both of her parents when she's still young due to a vehicular accident. Since then she was adopted by a close family friend, the Kinomotos and treated as if she was a real member.

_It's so wonderful to see such kind of love from a mother to her daughter… _Tomoyo thought, _it's overwhelming even for an orphan like me…_

After the exchange which took longer than expected when little Meiya saw a boy with a huge lollipop and demanded she too have one in which her mother quoted, "Typical of Kinomoto Touya's daughter…"

And here Tomoyo thought Meiya was the quiet type girl without any resemblance with her parent's loud-mouthed, demanding and overly impatient characteristics.

**_§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤ _**

"Meiya-chan, you can play here if you want but be quiet and please avoid sticking your lollipop anywhere within this room that is covered with fabric, it will leave stains and ants would march into it. You don't want ants biting you, do you?" Tomoyo told her charge.

The little girl gives her a horrified look, "Ant bites hurt!"

Tomoyo giggled at the child's cute expression. By the time Tomoyo was changing the bed sheets, a lady with Auburn hair bounce inside the room startling both Meiya and Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan! So sorry I'm late, cleaning room 208 took longer than expected. Oh hello, Meiya-chan!" The lady pronounced every word as if there's no tomorrow.

"Sakura-chan, really, it's free to breathe. Besides, I'm changing the sheets when you barge in. I dare say you're even on time…" Tomoyo smiled comfortingly at her surrogate sister.

"Hoe? If that's so, let's start working, ne?" Sakura suggested whilst scratching the back of her head.

When they were through cleaning and double-checking if the room is in its superb status, they checked the laundry.

"Look at these, Tomoyo-chan, Ms. Masaki wanted it dry cleaned though they're not even dirty at all!" Sakura said flabbergast.

"It's beautiful, Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo said amazed.

Sakura take a good look at the dress she's holding, it's a white sleeveless turtleneck blouse with a black knee length skirt and a grey overcoat. _I think it looks good on Tomoyo-chan! _Sakura inwardly smiled.

"Tomoyo-chan, try it!" Sakura said enthusiastically.

"But Sakura-chan, Ms. Masaki might be on her way now…" Tomoyo answered worriedly though she's intrigued with the thought of wearing the expensive looking dress.

"She won't be checking in until past midnight… the people on the front desk told me about that…" Sakura smiled encouragingly at Tomoyo whilst shoving the latter inside the bathroom.

Minutes later Tomoyo emerged from the bathroom. With her glorious appearance, Sakura cannot restrain herself anymore as she squealed in delight, "Tomoyo-chan, you look like an angel, no, a goddess!"

"Thanks, Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said whilst blushing. The fabric of the dress snug fitly against her lithe form as if it was made only for her. She looked at the gray overcoat Sakura's currently holding and her own image in the mirror. This is the very first time she wore something of luxurious and so beautiful.

**_§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤ _**

Meanwhile, Meiya got bored playing inside the lavish room though she wanted to ask Tomoyo to accompany her and get her doll's make-up kit inside the maid's quarter on the ground floor, she decided against it knowing full well how hectic a maid's schedule can be.

As the elevator door opened, two men in black suits emerged and behind them is a gorgeous man with a dog.

As little Meiya set her eyes on the cute dog, her want for her doll's make-up kit was thrown on the window as she made her way to the dog and its handsome owner.

Her lollipop was long gone and she now wants that cute dog to be her playmate. One of the men in black suits spots her and tried to stop her but to no avail. This action causes the handsome man to notice the girl. He made his way to little Meiya with the'cute dog'on his side.

Meiya excitedly wrapped her arms around the dog's neck and her lively giggles rang around the hallway as the dog licks her cheeks.

"He seems to like you; his name is Spinel… what's yours?" The handsome man asks our Meiya good-naturedly.

Meiya looked up as she smiled at the man, "My name is Meiya. Kinomoto Meiya. How about you, cute sir?"

The man returns the smile as he introduced himself, "The name's Eriol. Hiiragizawa Eriol…"

"Pleased to meet you, cute sir and your cute dog!" Meiya beamed as she stuck her small hand for a formal hand shake in which 'cute sir' had reciprocated with a warm laugh at her childish antics.

"Anyway, young lady Meiya, would you like to take a walk with me, your humble prince, and my cute dog, Spinel? We're going to the park now…" Our 'cute sir' invite little Meiya.

"But sir, you have-" One of the black suited man began.

"It's okay. That can wait," He said whilst silencing the man with a look as if to imply not to disappoint the child.

"Can I? I have to ask Tomoyo-chan first, and then I can go." Meiya said vibrantly.

"Who's Tomoyo-chan?" The 'cute sir' asked curious as to who this Tomoyo might be.

"She's looking after me," Meiya replied as she trotted her way down the hall.

Meiya knocked on the door, "It's me, Meiya!" The door flew open. "Oh Meiya! I thought you were someone el-" Tomoyo though unknown to the man was standing there. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever the given the chance to see, in a white turtleneck accentuating her slender frame, shining amethysts ayes and wavy raven locks.

The man, however, was well known to Tomoyo…

"You're Highness!" She exclaimed surprising Sakura inside the room as to which the latter immediately made her way beside her sister in which they both bobbed into curtsy.

Meiya turned to him, wide-eyed. "You're a King?" She asked.

"No," He said hastily, "I'm-"

"The crowned Prince of England, He'll be the next King…" Tomoyo finished.

"-Just Eriol-kun" He said.

The news after a moment didn't affect Meiya whatsoever. He was still, after all, a cute sir with a cute dog who happens to invite her for a leisurely walk in the park.

"He asked me to walk with him and his dog, Spinel! Can I, Tomoyo-chan? Please…" Meiya puts her best puppy dog eyes she could ever muster.

"Come with us," Eriol offered. "Unless," He said brusquely, "Your husband is waiting."

"I do-don't. No, I'm just babysitting Meiya-chan," She said rather hurriedly, blushing.

Eriol grinned, "Well, come with us."

"Uhh, hold on for a moment…" She went to Sakura to ask for any solution she had in mind. But too late, Sakura had already let her put the overcoat on as a sign.

"What the hell am I doing!" She asked, "I'm a maid!"

Sakura just smiled at her, "Go!"

"But what about the rooms?" Tomoyo asked apprehensively.

"I'll get Rika to help… Tomoyo-chan, go! It's not everyday God will be giving you a chance to walk with the Prince of England!" Sakura said rather excitedly.

Tomoyo smiled, "Thank you so much, Sakura-chan…"

* * *

**_Notes: _**You know the drill, please review... 


	2. Walk In The Park

_**Disclaimer: **I no own CCS and will never be…_

**_Notes: _**Just enjoy reading! (hugs)

* * *

**Completely- Chapter Two**

Meiya danced ahead, holding Spinel's leashed, who bounded everywhere. Meanwhile, the bodyguards discreetly walked behind Eriol and Tomoyo.

"So Meiya isn't your daughter?" Eriol asked.

Tomoyo shook her head no before smiling, "I'm looking after her since both her parents had to go to an appointment on a very short notice." Inwardly, Tomoyo didn't know why she felt so at ease with him, as if he's a friend not a famous Prince.

"Spinel seems to like her…" Eriol commented, smiling.

A smile that seems to melt her and all the bloody women and some men who're on the same vicinity as them. Who wouldn't have noticed the charming prince anyway? A gorgeous man with blue hair, pale skin, full lips that looks so inviting, 6 footer in height, a to-drool for body and a pair sparkling Sapphire eyes. His of being a Prince with a well-known wealth that exceeds even the wealthiest man on Earth and his charismatic appearance didn't hurt at all.

Just one thing is for sure… Prince Eriol Hiiragizawa is a Lady Killer…

"Tomoyo-chan, you alright?" The prince brought her back to the present time breaking her thoughts about him.

"Oh! I'm alright… Just thinking a lot of things lately… Anyway, Meiya is known as a very likeable girl… And it's so good of you to ask her on a walk, the little girl loves her new playmate as well its master…" Tomoyo looked at him, smiling.

"Well, can't help it… She's cute…" Eriol said, smiling. Tomoyo grinned, she'd have to tell Meiling that the Prince of England said her daughter was cute!

"Anyway, why are you here in Tokyo? It's very far away from England… having the whole Eurasian continent in between." Tomoyo's curiosity peaked in.

Eriol smiled, "It's all about diplomacy. There's a UN Conference here, and I represent United Kingdom."

Tomoyo looked thoughtful for a moment, "It's the one with the précised war US is having with the Middle East…"

Eriol glanced at her, "Reading the paper, I see…"

"Why, got any problem with that?" As Tomoyo put a mocked angry face.

"Well, nothing really. Then, why are you in Tokyo Intercontinental?" Eriol asked another query. He just wants to know a lot of things about this enchanting lady beside him.

"I wo-" Tomoyo stopped abruptly. She couldn't tell him she was a lowly maid! "I'm staying there for a while…"

"For what?" Eriol inquired once again.

"Uhh… oh! Meiya, get back here!" Tomoyo yelled, getting Meiya away from the pond whilst taking the Gods for distraction, she sure as hell didn't know how to answer that one.

"But Spinel wants water… he might be tired from all the running…" Meiya protested.

"Uhm, we should all be getting back…" Eriol said, rather regretfully. He's having such a goodtime with this enchanting lady and her cute charge.

"Come on, Meiya-chan…" Tomoyo said.

While trotting their way back to the hotel, Eriol asked Tomoyo, "So where can I find you?"

"Why do you've to find me?" Tomoyo opposed.

"I like taking walks with you…" Eriol said charmingly.

"Really?" Tomoyo asked, astounded.

"Why? You're smart, beautiful and witty…" he said smilingly.

_And a maid, _Tomoyo thought sadly.

"I can't come tomorrow… I've got lots of work to do…" She said, "But I'll meet you at the lobby by 11:00pm"

"Deal. I'll be waiting." Eriol said, fairly happy.

"Doesn't a prince have duties?" Tomoyo asked, suspiciously.

Eriol grinned, "I could always make time for you…"

"Princes are huge flirts," Tomoyo said, straightforward. "Somebody should have warned me…"

They both laughed, "Correction," Eriol replied, "Princes are diplomatic…"

"Same thing," She said. They approached the hotel quite content with each other's company. As they went inside, Eriol saw a crowd of media at the far end of the lobby. "Shit," He muttered, as the press people started their way towards them.

"What?" Tomoyo asked. As Eriol pointed the press people. "Damn!" Tomoyo said, panicking.

"Eriol, I gotta go!" She said, giving Spinel's leash to him, and grabbing Meiya. "I'll see you tomorrow, bye!"

Before Eriol could react, he was mobbed by the reporters blocking his only way to escape. _Thank the Gods for bodyguards! _Eriol thought, shivering inwardly.

Meanwhile, Tomoyo plopped herself in a red love seat inside the maid's quarter. She'd already changed back to her old maid's uniform then deposited Ms. Masaki's dress to the laundry women. Her thoughts drifted back to the wonderful prince and his charming persona. She heaved a dreamy sigh… _Too much for my one-day old fairytale…_

Meiya looked at her guardian for the day, Tomoyo, just in time to witness the woman's starry eyed features… Meiya giggled quietly… _Love struck, Tomoyo-chan?_

Meiya suddenly spoke, bringing back our Tomoyo-chan to her present condition, "I like him…" _For you._

A lovely smile made its way through Tomoyo's beautiful face, "Me too, Meiya-chan, me too…"

_**

* * *

**_

****

**_No_****_tes: _**To my 6 reviewers, thank you so much! From now on, I'll be posting my review responses on my profile page. We need to follow this site's policy anyway...


	3. Tomoko The Maid

_**Disclaimer: **I no own CCS and will never be…_

**_Notes: _**Chapter three is now here! Enjoy reading!

* * *

**Completely - Chapter Three**

The next day, Tomoyo was sweeping the floor when the head maid, Mrs. Kim, called her.

"You need me for something, madam?" Tomoyo asked politely.

"Oh yes, would you be a dear, Tomoyo-chan, and take over your sister, Sakura, for a moment? I just need her to run an errand for me and unfortunately, she's designated to clean suite 2623 right at this hour…" Mrs. Kim said, apprehensively.

"Oh sure, madam… Who's in suite 2623 anyway?" Tomoyo asked, curious as to who is this special guest of theirs to be put up to their hotel's most prized suite.

"Oh, you know him! Prince Eriol Hiiragizawa is staying there!" Mrs. Kim exclaimed, all too giddy of knowing the prince is staying at their hotel.

Tomoyo's eyes grew large in which Mrs. Kim only thought as her initial reaction of knowing that she'll be cleaning a prince's room.

Not known to Mrs. Kim, Tomoyo's insides were in turmoil. _I'm going to clean Eriol's room and if my memory serves me right, Sakura told me earlier that Eriol didn't have any appointment this day and that he's resting in his suite for the rest of the day. What am I going to do? What am I going to do? Sakura's not here, no one to help me… What am I going to do? What am I going to do? Gods, help me!_

When Tomoyo didn't respond, Mrs. Kim got worried, "Tomoyo-chan, you alright? If you're not feeling well, I'll just assign another to replace you… so you could rest at your quarters…"

"No! I mean… I'm fairly well, Mrs. Kim, nothing to worry about… I'm just a bit off lately…" Tomoyo hastily covered her earlier outburst. _Besides, I wouldn't let anyone see my Eriol especially if it involves spending some quality time with him. Wait; did I just call him mine? Oops! My bad!_

"If you say so, Tomoyo-chan… Anyway, there's so much work to do! Let's get started, ne?" Mrs. Kim said before turning to leave to assist some maids in throwing out the garbage.

As Tomoyo was gathering her things at the quarters, she thought of thousands of possible excuse she could use as to let herself unknown to the prince. _Come on, all the things I conjured up are so silly! He's a prince for heaven's sake! A clever and witty prince in which more likely not to fall for such sick disguise I am thinking. _

After spending several minutes of brainstorming, she finally decided on a plan. Simple it may seem, but it's the most useful and effective among the other she had selected to. In cleaning the prince's room, she'll just have to wear a… face mask.

And if any of the prince's bodyguards though I doubt it if he still had his bodyguards inside or even the prince herself ask about the face mask… She'll just answer them,_ "Oh, I have a cold today and I don't want the prince to catch a flu… that would be very bad isn't it?"_

_Clever, Tomoyo! _She thought as she ready herself to face the charming prince.

"Suite 2623… Suite 2623…" Tomoyo was currently checking every door on the 26th floor. "Aha! There you are…" She muttered as she found the right door at the end of the hallway. She knocked softly.

"Who's it?" A muffled voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Room service, your Majesty…" She said as politely as possible but clear enough to let the prince hear it.

"Ahh… come in, come in…" He said.

Tomoyo did what she was told, when she entered the suite she gasped in awe… It's the very first time she was admitted in this room. _Gods, this is what they mean when they told me that this room causes a million dollars…_

Before she could ogled more at the gorgeousness of that certain room, _as gorgeous as the one who's currently residing in it… Oops! My bad again! _She remembers the task at hand.

_But where is Prince Eriol anyway? He's not here… _She thought privately as she checked his room. As if to answer her question, a voice coming from the bathroom startled her, "Uhh, miss… You could start if you want, I'm currently in the bathroom, you see… and sorry if I can't do much of help right now…" She heard the voice alright and it certainly belonged to that sole prince of England.

_He's sorry for having not to do of much help? He's too considerate… he never think of himself as above other people… he treat them as his equal. Now I understand what Touya-kun and Yamazaki-kun meant when they told us that Prince Eriol isn't your typical prince… He's the kind of Prince you cannot help but love… _Tomoyo was so engrossed with her thoughts that she nearly tripped with a painting stand.

"A painting stand? Oh, I remember one article I read about him… He's a good painter; everything he draws seems like moving… as if he's giving it a life of its own to make other people appreciate art more…" She muttered as her curiosity piqued when the actual canvas was covered with a white sheet.

"It wouldn't hurt if I peak in a little, would it?" She murmured whilst taking off the cover.

What she saw managed to take her breath away as she gaze to her own face. The painting was of her during their walk yesterday at Tokyo's Central park with Meiya. It's magnificently drawn as if he had put his soul in painting it, all the details, the contour of her face, the curve of her neck… It's all there! Brilliantly making a new copy of Tomoyo…

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" A voice spoke behind her, startled she quickly looked at the source.

"I met her yesterday, before my supposed speech at the UN Convention… Imagine, a prince being late of his responsibility due to an enchantress who had captivated him with her beauty and cleverness…" Eriol said as he gazed at the painting whilst drowning himself with the events a day prior.

Tomoyo couldn't believe what she was hearing. The prince was smitten by her! A maid of all people!

Without hearing a reaction from her, the prince looked at her. Noticing quickly the face mask covering almost half of her face. Before he could ask about it, she already answered her practiced speech, "I have a cold, your Majesty… I wouldn't want you to have flu during your stay here… that would be bad isn't it?"

Eriol laughed at Tomoyo's antics, "You're funny you know that?"

"But, Your Majesty, I'm not paid here as a clown…" Tomoyo continued her frolics.

"I'm not saying you are though…" Eriol smiled at her.

_Grr, that annoying but sexy smile of his again that could make every girl in this freaking Earth to wish that the ground would just swallow them up already. _Tomoyo couldn't help but lost within the depths of her thoughts before finding something unusual within the Prince's room.

"Your, Majesty… If you don't mind me asking, where are your bodyguards? They're not outside neither do here…" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"Ahh… I asked them to walk Spinel around the park, it seems that my dog loves Tokyo's Central park that much…" Eriol said whilst looking at his painting once again, "Oh by the way, Miss?"

"To-Tomoko. Daidouji Tomoko, Your majesty…" Tomoyo stammered.

"Okay, Ms. Tomoko, you could call me Eriol-kun or simply Eriol if you want… I just hate formalities and besides, we're friends now, right?" Eriol said looking at Tomoyo expectantly.

"Yes, your-I mean Eriol-kun…" Tomoyo replied smiling shyly.

"Thank you, Tomoko-chan…" Eriol said sincerely.

Tomoyo's cleaning duties in the Prince's room took longer than expected as she couldn't help be engrossed with Eriol's stories whether it be among his trip around the world, his duties as a Prince, his family, his schooling and even his lovelife… almost everything! Eriol even helped her cleaning though it wasn't for a Prince to do, _Tomoko-chan, I'm still human as you.. The only difference between us is that I was born as a prince but that doesn't exclude me for cleaning duties…_ Tomoyo remembered Eriol answering her when she tried to stop him to help her.

Tomoyo plopped herself on one of the quarter's seat as she reminisce her time at the prince's room, knowing Eriol better, having a wonderful chat with him, gaining him as a friend and most of all, finding that particular painting… her painting. Tomoyo couldn't help herself but sighed, _how ironic could it be? I met him while I was trying that expensive dress then the very next day clean his room and be his maid friend? And for the fact that I was both the woman he's fancying now for two days and the one he considered as a friend… God, I don't want to know what will happen when he find out about this… I'm lying to him… And it's making it worst for creating another persona of me in his acquaintances…_

"And before I forgot, I still need to meet with him at the lobby by 11:00… I wonder if Sakura had managed to get me some clothes to wear…" Tomoyo murmured.

Minutes later, Sakura came barging in their quarters with a plastic bag full of beautiful/expensive/borrowed without permission clothes. Tomoyo stood up and helped Sakura bring the bag on the nearest table.

"Gee, Tomoyo-chan! I've managed to get you loads of dresses to use in your secret and so sweet rendezvous with the Prince of England! I could've tripled it to last a whole month but Chiharu-chan needed help with the laundry so I just get as much clothes as I can!" Sakura gushed excitedly to the bewildered Tomoyo.

Tomoyo surveyed the clothes with utter amazement but with a heavy heart, "Sakura, as much as I wanted to scream and hugged you endless for doing these things for me… I think… I should stop this game I'm having with the Prince and just apologize to him tonight… I'm playing with his feelings and we both know that it is wrong enough… He is a kind person and he doesn't deserve this kind of misbehavior from us, from me…"

Sakura heaved a deep sigh, "I understand, Tomoyo-chan. Anyway, just in case you need these clothes I should just leave it her with your other belongings. And for the time being, get ready for your evening date with your Prince!"

Tomoyo hugged her best friend tightly, "I owe you a lot of things, Sakura-chan…"

****

* * *

****

**_Notes: _**I will now post my review responses on my profile page, we need to follow this site's policy anyway. And about the 'face mask' thingy on this chapter, I also used the same tactic when I'm sneaking on one of my friends... It's still useful!


	4. The Date

**_Disclaimer: _**I no own Card Captor Sakura and will never be...

**_Notes: _**Enjoy reading and smile always!

* * *

**Completely - Chapter Four**

By 11:00pm, Tomoyo was already set as she trotted her way down the lobby. She saw Eriol talking with one of his bodyguards as she made her way to him. She was nervous. Real nervous. Excited, too. This was her first date. Unusual, that, since many considered her to be a lovely girl. Tonight, Tomoyo wear a dark blue dress she was rather fond of, it was made of a soft material and fit her comfortably, skirt falling modestly to her knees. She hoped her date would approve.

By the time she reached his side, he already stopped talking with his bodyguard and turns his full attention to her. "Good evening, Monsieur…" She greeted graciously.

"Good evening, Mademoiselle…" He greeted back as he kissed the back of her palm which elicits a wonderful pink shade at her cheeks.

That night, Eriol had decided that it would be nicer if he drive them to their date place himself rather than a limousine. _Too much of setting the mood for a romantic evening rendezvous… _

They slid on a dark blue sports car, Eriol put the car into gear and they headed off into the night.

"Where will you take me?" She had been worried about being too dressed up, she had wanted to look nice for her date, but she noted with relief that Eriol was dressed up as well. Dressed in a dark suit and even a tie_. 'He looks so... handsome,'_ Tomoyo thought to herself as blood rushed to her cheeks once again. _I'm blushing too much these past two days…_

"I figured you'd be hungry, so how does dinner at Dulcinea's sound?" A pair of eyebrows rose at that name. Dulcinea was the highest- class restaurant in town, great food, formal environment, and quite expensive. Though, Eriol would know that, of course. She liked the thought of being in such a place with the blue-haired man.

"It sounds great!"

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

The pair laughed as they exited the building, stomachs full and spirits high. Tomoyo smiled up to her date, arm threaded around Eriol's elbow. "Eriol-kun, that was so much fun..." A mischievous smile appeared on the taller man's face.

"We're just getting started, my dear Tomoyo..."

"Oh?"

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

"Oh..." The couple was now further downtown and walking towards the muted booming sounds of a nightclub. Graffiti was written above the door.

Eriol led the petite raven-haired inside. If there was one thing Graffiti had from the moment they walked in, it was energy. The floor tremor with the dance beat, a mass of bodies moving to the music. And as she suspected, Tomoyo noticed that every single person inside was upper-class.

"Want anything to drink, Tomoyo?" They took a seat in a cozy booth, and the raven haired girl nodded. She kept looking around, occasionally seeing someone she recognized. The whole 'going out with a prince' had done nothing for her sense of who was and who wasn't, and every face she knew surprised her.

A little while, and a couple sips of her drink later, Tomoyo blushed warmly when Eriol's arm encircled her slender waist. "Want to dance a little," our 'cute sir' asked and his date nodded a second time. They made their way out among all those dancing, and the heat was instant. So many people, moving so close... Tomoyo would have been overwhelmed, except for Eriol's hand around her own helping her through the crowd.

"I never knew someone of your status come to place like this…" Tomoyo asked, she's been curious for the past hour on how come Eriol knows of this place.

Eriol laughed, "My dear, you don't know so much about me…"

The lovely woman didn't have any experience dancing quite like this, but with the gentle guidance Eriol gave her, she caught on fairly quickly. There they were, moving with the mass of people, laughing, having a great time... Before either of them knew it, they had danced their way through 60 minutes.

"That was so great," Tomoyo giggled as they half-stumbled back to their booth, drinks warm and forgotten. "I never guessed how fun it could be." They slid back into their seats, and when Eriol wrapped his arm around Tomoyo's waist once more and pulled her close, the lovely girl smiled up to him.

"It's too bad we don't have more time together, Tomoyo" Curfew was 3 in the morning.

"Well... there's still an hour left before we have to be back at the hotel." She didn't want this to end, didn't want to let go of Eriol, and didn't want Eriol to let go of her. It would be a long waiting until their second date... well, if ever there is.

"Then, I know the perfect spot to end the night."

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

"... It's beautiful..." The dark blue car came to a stop on top of the grassy cliff, its passenger and driver stepping out. The view was of a glassy lake, the reflection of the moon high above rippling slightly. All around, forest green was barely visible. "This... this is amazing, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo stepped towards the cliff, amethyst eyes wide as they took in the scene. The cool air left her shivering a little and she wrapped her arms around herself, and then felt a warm jacket being placed around her shoulders.

"Cold, Tomoyo?" As he asked that, Eriol wrapped his arms under where Tomoyo's are and held her tightly.

"N-not anymore," the lady stammered, warm blush across her cheeks once more. Her attention was being drawn from the beautiful scene to the handsome man behind her. "Eriol-kun," she sighed quietly, closing her eyes and resting her head back on the taller man's shoulder. Eriol smiled down at his enchantress, running his fingers through those soft strands of hair.

They stood like that for a long time, Tomoyo wrapped in Eriol's jacket and arms, leaning against her, moonlight reflecting off both the couple's hair. "I wish we didn't have to go back," Tomoyo said quietly with a pout. Her date smiled down at her.

"Do you trust me, Tomoyo-chan?" he asked softly.

She nodded immediately.

"Thank you… You just don't know how happy and grateful I am to meet someone like you…" He said tenderly as he nuzzled his nose at her lavender-vanilla scented hair once again.

"So am I, Eriol-kun" Tomoyo said as she took Eriol's hand in hers. _I don't deserve your trust, Eriol-kun… And I don't deserve you at all… I'm just a deceitful maid,_

_**Who desperately wants to earn your love…**_

* * *

**_End Notes: _**Another short chapter and I took 1 month and 7 days before posting it. The readers will hate me! But to make them happy, I already have 4 chapters pre-written and another 4 chaptered fics and 3 one-shots on work. All Eriol and Tomoyo.

Review responses can be seen on my profile page. Read my other works too if you have time...

Thanks!


	5. Unexpected Lunch

**_Disclaimer: _**I no own Card Captor Sakura and will never be...

**_Notes: _**Just gotten my own black and white Mokona plushies from Comic Alley (the big ones) and I'm so happy!

**_Dedications: _**To my friend, **Anna Rafaela Regulacio, **who will be celebrating her 15th birthday tomorrow.

**

* * *

**

**Completely - Chapter Five **

The following day, Tomoyo barely manages to do her duties despite her full effort to do. Her mind was always bombarded with thoughts of the blue-haired-so-cute prince. Their embracing and turning-mushy act at the beach the past evening was eating her up inside and out. It's just so spur of the moment for them to do that! But deep inside, she can't deny that she like, no, she loved it. She loves every little thing that lead to that wonderful night.

While the maids' first shift ended by 11:30, Tomoyo was assailed by her co-maids/friends/family to tell them everything that happened during her date with the prince, and quoted, they want it in full as in full details! Our poor princess couldn't do anything but to retell them the whole story… as in whole story!

"Aww… that's so sweet! Guys, do you think that the Prince Eriol was already falling in love with our Tomoyo-chan? I mean, he did embrace her… Not sort of we're-friends-and-I-care-for-you-hug but a lovers embrace!" Meiling asked her colleagues expectantly.

"I agree with what Meiling-chan had said… It's quite obvious really, ever since their first encounter, the prince was already fascinated with her and as time goes and he learned a lot about her… It grew to love…" Chiharu added as she entered 'kawaii mode' like the others.

Sakura squealed happily at this, "Tomoyo-chan's going to be a princess!"

Tomoyo couldn't help but to smile at her friends' frolics but as she remembered the circumstances that lead her to this predicament, the beautiful smiled slowly fade… "Ne, don't you think that he'll hate me if by any chance he uncovers the truth that the Tomoyo he knows is non-existent and that he only has Daidouji Tomoyo which is a deceitful maid? Don't you think he'll be disgusted that he ever met someone like me?"

Everyone at the quarters were silence, they forgot that for the prince… Tomoyo is an enchantress that shares the same status as him and incapable of deceitfulness.

"Tomoyo-chan, I think we shouldn't judge 'cute sir' just like that… He's a kind man, a very kind man at that… For me, he's not the type of person who misjudges people. Remember when you told us that he asked you to be his friend when you took Sakura-chan's place in cleaning his room, regardless of your status and that simple fact that he's a prince and you're a maid. He doesn't befriend people for who they are in the society but for who they are as a person…" Meiya suddenly spoke breaking the ice we know as silence in the quarters.

Everyone was awed at the pure logic Meiya's words have.

Tomoyo cried at the sudden realization the child brought to her, "Meiya-chan, thank you… thank you…"

It was past 12:30 in the afternoon when their little chit-chat ended and now everyone was famished to say the least. But Tomoyo excused herself as she needed to regain her lost sleep due to her escapade with the prince in the beach last night. As everyone were preparing for their joint lunch, the door suddenly swung open revealing a tired prince looking as if he'd just participated in a 10k marathon.

When Eriol had recognized Sakura as the one who's assisting Tomoyo the day he first met her, he already knew that he accidentally stumbled in the maids' quarter and timing for their lunch too!

He saw their questioning looks as if asking what he might be doing here, in their own quarters, a minute before they actually enjoy their lunch. As he gets his composure back, he decided to explain, "Well, I'm really sorry for barging in here at such an unreasonable timing… There are these packs of media and group of fan girls who kept on stalking me everywhere I went and it seems that my own room isn't a safe haven anymore since they've gotten a copy of my key card as well as putting lots of hidden cameras on places only God knows where. As you can see, my feet seem to bring me here… I'm really sorry if I'm causing any disturbance here at all… If you want I can leave…"

"Of course not! You're welcome to stay here as long as you want, Your Highness!" Sakura said which causes approval from her colleagues.

"Sakura's right, Your Highness, you're welcome here! And you can join us for lunch!" Meiling said happily as she added another plate and utensils for the prince in their table. Everyone cheered at this as they made a few adjustments to take the prince to their group.

"But… it's a bit too much…" Eriol said rather reluctantly as Sakura dragged him towards his seat.

"Of course not, Your Highness! We're more than glad to have you here in our humble abode to join us in our lunch. It's not everyday that we've got the chance to share a table with the Prince of England!" Chiharu said enthusiastically as she served Eriol his drink.

"And we're not taking no for an answer…" Rika said as she smiled warmly at the prince.

"Oh, okay… But in one condition…" Eriol said seriously.

"Anything, Your Highness…" The whole group chorused as they inwardly shivered at the sudden change in the prince's posture.

Eriol broke into a warm smile, "Stop calling me Your Highness… It makes me feel old and too superior; Eriol or Eriol-kun would just be fine…"

The maids suddenly let out the breath they don't know their holding upon hearing Eriol's request and they chorused once again, "Sure, Eriol-kun!"

Eriol smiled at them once again, a smile that can light up a whole city. He had once again gain another group of real friends and for that he's more than grateful to be chased around by rabid fangirls.

A small voice broke their little happenings, "Mommy? What's for lunch?" Little Meiya just finished watching her favorite show when she decided that her tummy were making funny noises already.

"Meiya-chan, we have your favorite dumplings here and-" Meiling hadn't even finished her little speech when Meiya suddenly rushed to Eriol awaiting arms, giving the prince her famous humongous hug.

Everyone smiled at the closeness Eriol and Meiya seems to have.

"Meiya-chan, Eriol-kun here is joining us for lunch… would you like him to starve if you don't release him from your humongous hug?" Meiya's mother Meiling reminds her daughter.

Meiya laughed as she released Eriol and led him to his seat beside hers once again.

As they eat silently, Eriol couldn't help but asked, "Umm, if you don't min me asking… If Meiya is your daughter Meiling-chan, why is she in Tomoyo's care the other day?"

Sakura swallowed hard as Meiling gulped inwardly, "Uhh, you see, Eriol-kun… To-Tomoyo-chan is a good person like you. She treats us like a friend and she loves Meiya too. I could have leave Meiya to Sakura-chan or the others but they're also busy with their own duties so I've asked Tomoyo-chan to look for my daughter…"

Eriol smiled once again, "Is that so? Tomoyo's a wonderful woman isn't she?"

Rather than answering, Sakura asked a question of her own directed to Eriol, "E-Eriol-kun, if given a chance… would you marry a maid?"

Everyone was shocked by Sakura's question. Everyone but Eriol, he only smiled at Sakura… not a mocking smile but a sincere one. "Sakura-chan, ever since I was a child I already told myself that If I would marry… I'll only marry for love, not for duty, not for obligation, not for money and not for the throne. For me, marrying someone you don't love is like signing your own death; imagine being tied down to a person you barely know for the rest of your life just because of kingdom unity or strengthening bonds of family. My father married a kitchen helper and that kitchen helper is my mother… She might be someone you can call unworthy for a royal blood but that unworthy one becomes the best queen United Kingdom ever had… Status in life is not important, what is important is your happiness in whatever you're doing and that you know that you're not hurting others in the course of doing so…?"

All of them even little Meiya were near to tears when Eriol ended his small narration. Eriol Hiiragizawa is a good man and no one deserves him better than a good person herself, Tomoyo Daidouji.

Sakura nodded her head yes as all of them resumed eating. The rest of their lunch was proven to be an eventful one with Eriol sharing their table. He had told lots of stories including one on how his parents met. Unknown to Eriol, his friends were silently wishing that he'd have the same ending as his parents with Tomoyo. They'll make a wonderful couple if ever.

Even after eating, Eriol had insisted on helping washed the dishes and clean the table which elicits few disapprovals from Sakura, Meiling, Rika and Chiharu. Though Eriol's charm seems hard to resist even to married and taken women, their little argument ended with Eriol helping Sakura washed the dishes eventually.

"Eriol-kun?" Chiharu asked whilst clearing up the table.

"Yes, Chiharu-chan?" Eriol answered.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" At this question, everyone seems to stop doing their chores to listen at Eriol's answer.

Eriol forced a laugh, "I don't…"

"Why?" Was Sakura's curious answer.

Eriol heaved a deep sigh, "You see, people call me the 'Ice Prince', not that I avoid the entire female populace… It's just that I use women like no one else. For me, they're not good for anything but pleasure. The longest relationship I had was 3 days; I usually sent women away right after our game, my game. One of my friends even told me that I use women faster than they can find a girlfriend. I'm a womanizer… I never believed in lifetime commitment…"

"And how does your view on women changed?" Meiling asked, completely caught up with Eriol's story.

"A year ago, my father had discovered my rendezvous with different women every night. He betrothed me to a woman twice my age, Lady Kaho Mizuki, daughter to the Duke of Leicester. It's absurd really, but I fell for the woman old enough to be my mother. I fell hard." Eriol continued his voice thick of _emotions_.

"And then?" This time, it was the timid Rika who asked.

"She let me fall for her. She made me believed that she love me too as much as I do to her. Then she broke me, she cheats behind my back with different men always younger than her. Last I heard of her after I broke off our engagement was that she's having an affair with a man younger than me and to think that I was only nineteen by that time… And then I remember all those things I've done, all the girls I've hurt and karma…" Eriol finished as he let out another sigh.

"What a bitch!" Meiling cursed, thanking the heavens that Meiya had gone back to her room to play with her toys rather than hearing her own mother curse. _But cursed that Mizuki bitch for hurting Eriol!_

"Meiling! Sorry about that, Eriol-kun…" Rika bowed an apology to Eriol for Meiling's behalf.

"It's alright, Rika-chan… I've done a lot of cursing myself…" Eriol smiled profusely.

"Eriol-kun, can I ask you another question?" Sakura said rather seriously.

Eriol noted the seriousness in Sakura's voice, "Sure, Sakura-chan…"

Sakura took a very deep breath, "Eriol-kun, what if a girl accidentally made you fall for her and she isn't what exactly you thought her to be… What would you do?"

Eriol looked at Sakura strangely, "What do you mean by 'she isn't exactly what I thought her to be'?"

Sakura looked like she's undergoing an inner battle with herself, "Well, what if there's a girl and she likes you… Then, you had met her on the wrong time… like she's trying an expensive dress and you thought of her as an upper-class and she did continue with her façade because she didn't want to hurt you. And you've already given your trust to her that she's afraid to lose…"

Eriol only offered a half smile, "If she really didn't want to hurt me as well as to lose my trust… She should have told me the truth, right? Really, I'm not the kind of person who judges people unless I know them personally. If she did cared for me she'll tell the truth no matter what the consequences are. Its better that I hear it directly from her rather than other people, if there's one thing I hate about a person… It's when they lie to me even though they know that I trust them completely…"

Sakura look forlorn at first then broke into a warm smile the second, "I agree with you, Eriol-kun! I guess you're not really the typical prince… you're so different… much, much more different!"

Eriol smiled warmly at her, "Thank you, Sakura-chan…"

Two whole hours had passed and Eriol's bodyguards had managed to track him down. They told him that the coast is already clear and it's now safe for him to return to his suite. They've managed to track all hidden and spy cams inside his room so he's now positively safe that he'd have his privacy back.

Eriol bid everyone goodbye and a sincere thank you for the wonderful lunch and their warm company, he decided to proceed his way back to his suite with his two loyal bodyguards. But before he could go, Sakura had told him that he can join them anytime he wants and that he is so much welcome to stay at their quarters, in which Eriol had appreciate and promised them that if he got enough time, he would be happier to join them.

Minutes after Eriol had gone back to his suite, Tomoyo emerged from her room… Looking so dejectedly as if the world had turn it's back against her already. She heaved a deep sigh before plopping herself heavily to the nearest chair beside her.

Sakura approached her friend and clasped her hands on Tomoyo's, "You heard everything, right?"

Tomoyo nodded her head gravely looking as much more miserable than ever, "Sakura-chan, what would I do?"

Sakura hugged her friend tightly, "Tell him the truth…"

Tears starts falling down Tomoyo's porcelain-like face, "I can't…"

Sakura released Tomoyo from her hug, "Tomoyo, is it 'you cannot?' or 'you simply don't want to?'…"

Tomoyo looked at her friend, questioning, "What do you mean?"

Sakura held Tomoyo's hands tightly, "Because, Tomoyo-chan, you've already fallen for him. Hard."

More tears streamed down her face as realization dawned upon her…

_**The day he offered her a warm smile is the same day he'd able to have her heart on his hands…****

* * *

**_

**_End Notes: _**Just finished watching the 1998 movie **Elizabeth: The Virgin Queen**, it is about the early years of the reign of Queen Elizabeth I of England. That is where I got **Leicester**, I know they don't use Duke/Duchess anymore on that place, just bear with me and my weird story...

Thanks again for reading!

'Til next time!

(Hugs)


	6. River of Heaven

_**Disclaimer: **I no own Card Captor Sakura and will never be..._

**_Notes: _**This chapter will be a short one, talking about Tanabata Festival and ice creams...

**_...oOoOo..._**

**Completely - Chapter Six**

The next day, Tomoyo was out getting at the small local supermarket in town. Her colleagues were much busy with their individual workloads since Tanabata Festival is due tomorrow, so she willingly offered to go shopping for some things. The store was crawling with people when she arrived, "_Too much for waking up so early to avoid last minute shoppers…" _She thought.

Tomoyo started to push the cart down the aisle, keen eyes on the lookout for needed ingredients. Part way down the aisle, she bumped onto someone unexpectedly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She blubbered, "I really didn't mean to, uh…"

"No, it's okay…" The stranger said, wincing as he touched his ribs.

"Eriol-kun?"

Eriol hastily looked down at the girl he had just bumped into; it couldn't be that someone knows him here, "Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo's smile in knowing it was Eriol she bumped into can light up the whole city, "Eriol-kun, what are you doing here in that outfit, may I ask?" She asked noticing the all-black disguise the prince had put himself into.

"Uhh, hiding from my bodyguards… I guess,"

Tomoyo laughed at his princely antics, "You shouldn't do that to them. They only want your safety…"

"Well, a prince could have his own cheap thrills once in a while, hasn't he? Besides, I only went here to buy an ice cream…" Eriol mocked a sad look, pointing at the pint of ice cream he's holding.

Tomoyo smiled at him whilst patting the back of his head, "If you're going to get ice cream, you might as well get Ben & Jerry's. Don't you think?"

"Yeah," he said, smiling a little. "I guess so. Hold on." He went back to the frozen foods section, gliding through rows of sugar-free cereal and organic grapes, got a pint of Cherry Garcia, then return to Tomoyo.

"Much better, right?" She smiled.

Eriol did return the smile as he noted the overloaded cart Tomoyo was pushing. "What's with the early shopping rush today? Any special occasion?"

"It's Tanabata Festival tomorrow…" Tomoyo answered him as they both headed towards the cashier.

"So that's what people is busy preparing for. They've even decorated the streets with colorful streamers. Cool!"

"It's more wonderful tomorrow, you'll see…" Tomoyo said as she pays for the commodities.

"Can't wait to experience this Tanabata you have here in Japan… I think your celebration here is much different than what they have in Brazil…" Eriol said whilst helping Tomoyo in carrying multiple bags of groceries.

"It's way much better…" Tomoyo said rather confidently.

"You seem so confident about it, my dear…"

"Of course, I lived all my life in this country and I know for sure that our festivities here would send you to heaven and back!"

Eriol laughed this time, "I've already been in heaven the day I met you…"

"I'm highly flattered, Your Highness. Anyway, would you like to take a walk with me to the park… again?"

"You know, I don't think I can eat a whole pint of Cherry Garcia all by myself. Would you like to help me? While walking of course…"

**Tell me, what do they enjoy mostly?**

_**Each other's company…**_

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

They were sitting on a bench under a Cherry Blossom tree, looking out over the water. The late morning sunshine was warm enough. They watched the children running by, a family walking their dog… the birds floating on the breeze. And to top it all up, they're sharing our most favorite craving of all time, ice cream.

"Tomoyo, what is Tanabata Festival" Eriol suddenly asked whilst watching Tomoyo eat her ice cream.

"Tanabata Festival?"

"Yeah, I know it means 'Seven Evenings' and the Japanese Star Festival wherein people write their wishes on **tanzaku **and hanging them on bamboo. The bamboo and decorations are often set float on a river or burned after the festival, around midnight or on the next day. Streets were also decorated with colorful streamers…" Eriol said.

"So what exactly do you want to know about Tanabata? It seems to me that you already know what is there to know about that festivity." Tomoyo said, questioningly.

"The legend. I want to know the legend. It's much more realistic if I hear it from a pure Japanese woman, isn't it?" Eriol said rather hopefully.

Tomoyo heaved a deep sigh, "Oh well, I don't have much choice anyway…"

Eriol smiled, not just any smile, the megawatt smile.

Tomoyo cleared her throat as she proceeded on the story, "Members of royalty were, of course, associated with the heavens; **Tentei** being centered at the North Pole. One day, the emperor's daughter, **Orihime**, was sitting beside the **Amanogawa River**. She had been weaving because her father, the emperor loved the beautiful clothes that she made. On this particular day, she was very sad because she realized that she had been so busy that she didn't have time to fall in love. Her father,Tentei, the ruler of the heavens, felt sorry for her and arranged a marriage with **Kengyuu** (who lived across the river). Their marriage was one of sweetness and happiness from the start; and everyday thereafter they grew happier and happier."

Tomoyo paused to look at her sole audience to see him hanging on every word she says.

Then she continued, "But Tentei became very angry, because in spending so much time in her happy marriage, Orihime was neglecting her weaving. Tentei decided to separate the couple, so he placed them back in their original places, separated by the Amanogawa River. On only one night of the year would he allow them to meet, the **7th day of the 7th month**. Every year on that day, from the mouth of the river, the boatman (of the moon) comes to ferry Orihime over to her beloved Kengyuu. But if Orihime has not done her weaving to the best of her skills and ability, Tentei may make it rain. When it rains, the boatman will not come (because the river is flooded). However, in such a case, **Kasasagi** may still fly to the Milky Way to make a bridge for Orihime to cross. People say that Orihime and Kengyuu can't meet each other if July 7th is rainy, so they pray for good weather and also make wishes for themselves."

Eriol clapped his hands when the story ended, "That legend was probably imported from China during the Heian Era, with China's very own **Qi Xi**."

Tomoyo look thoughtful for a moment, "Probably… How about I tell you the seven decorations and their symbolic meanings used during Tanabata Festival?"

"Please do so…"

Tomoyo smiled before starting her mini explanation, "The **Tanzaku**, really symbolizes good handwriting and studies. **Kamigoromo**, wishes for good sewing and wards off accidents and bad health. **Orizuru**, family safety, health and long life. **Kinchaku**, good business. **Toami**, good fishing and harvest. **Kuzukago**, cleanliness. **Fukinagashi**, symbolizes the weaving of thread and the strings that Orihime uses to weave."

Eriol smiled, "I'm rather feeling enthusiastic with this Tanabata Festival… Can't wait for tomorrow."

Tomoyo laughed, finishing her last spoon of ice cream.

Eriol seemed to remember something, "I heard from Syaoran that women mostly wear **yukata **during this festivity…"

"Are you implying something, Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo look at her companion apprehensively.

"Well, to be honest… I really want to see you in a yukata, Tomoyo."

"But I'm not really planning on going to the festival tomorrow…"

Eriol look sad for a moment, "But I wanted to go with you…"

Tomoyo sighed for umpteenth time, "Okay, I'll be going to the festival tomorrow with you…"

The smile that can light up the whole city had blossomed to our prince's face the second he heard Tomoyo's answer, "Thank you so much, Tomoyo!"

"You know fully well that I can't say 'no' to you, Eriol" Tomoyo said.

Eriol laughed, "I guess it's an advantage then… Will you wish too, Tomoyo?"

She looks at him straight into the eyes, deep into his soul and the answer came quickly.

**_Anything for you…_**

**_...oOoOo..._**

**_Sources: _**Appulse; Bulletin for the Philippine Astronomical Society, Vol. 9, #8 and Wikipedia...

Amanogawa River – River of Heaven

Kasasagi – Group of Magpies

Tanzaku – Paper Strips

Kamigoromo – Paper Kimono

Orizuru – Paper Crane

Kinchaku – Purse

Toami – Net

Kuzukago – Trash Bag

Fukinagashi - Streamers

**_End Notes: _**I'll have my First Quarterly Examinations this week, wish me luck guys!


	7. Tanabata Festival

**_Disclaimer: _**I no own Card Captor Sakura and will never be...

**_Notes: _**I'm so sorry for the delay, Mindset-chan had lots of troubles lately. Troubles about Love mostly... Enjoy reading!_**

* * *

**_

**Tanabata Festival - Chapter 7**

July 7th, Tanabata Day.

"It's raining…" Tomoyo muttered as she continued her morning duties. She stretched her arms to drive away all the remnants of exhaustion in her. It was good that it was only a light drizzle, nothing much to worry about. The sky might be gray and light pattering of the rain might be heard, she knew and she believes that the rest of the day would be sunny and bright.

Hours later, Sakura saw Tomoyo lounging at their quarters. She decided to ask the girl about her plans for this special day.

"Hey, Tomoyo-chan…"

Tomoyo acknowledged her sister and moved a little to make a room for Sakura at the couch, "Anything you want, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura sat beside Tomoyo, "Well, what are your plans for today?"

"Accompanying the prince in celebrating Tanabata, of course…" Tomoyo said, smiling.

Sakura's face turns into delight upon hearing her sister/best friend's answer, "And I supposed he asked you to wear a yukata, right?"

"Well, yeah…" Tomoyo's face turns into shock, "How did you know about that?"

Sakura stifled a laugh before answering, "I did clue my beloved Syaoran on telling our prince that tiny piece of information. Besides, you do look good on a yukata, Tomoyo, and we both know it…"

Meiling suddenly bounded from nowhere, hugging both girls from the back which elicits a few gasps, "And it's the festival of **Lovers**, both of you must make this day extra special for your consorts…" _Especially you, Tomoyo-chan._

Sakura let out a laugh, "Syaoran would definitely enjoy this one, but I bet it's the prince who's going to have a blast since he have our Tomoyo-chan all night for himself…"

"I agree, Sakura…" Meiling said, looking at the blushing purple haired girl beside her.

**_Now, who says a girl shouldn't blush when being teased upon the man she likes, huh?_**

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

The festival was loud, filled with vendors hawking their wares, festival-goers cheering over their wins and cursing over their losses, and so many other small, intrusive sounds.

What seemed like thousands of people were roaming about, running around, or talking and laughing. Majority were wearing the traditional Japanese yukata. The yukata and the people's high spirits razed Eriol's excitement to a very high level. Not only was it the unique and unusual clothing that caught his attention, but all the stores. They were old-fashioned looking and had no entrance doors. Each store they walked past or went in also sold the most interesting objects. From weapons to jewelry, from rocks to the crazy and mouthwatering delicacies.

But it wasn't all the fascinating stores and its merchandises, foods, the people in their yukatas, the colorful streamers and the lively atmosphere that the place seems to glow with that caught Eriol's spirit to soar. No, it's his darling princess that had his attention all to herself.

Who wouldn't be captivated with her anyway? Japan's very own porcelain doll dressed in a lavender yukata with purple flowers embroidered on it. Her hair was styled in a classy chignon. Pulled back into a low ponytail, twist into a bun and secured with a plum blossom clip.

After passing a few crowded stores they heard a pretty tune of music nearby. Of course, they followed the sound to find a young man looking in his twenties with jet black, bowl-cut hair with a strap of material tied around his head like a ninja. He was playing an odd looking flute made of wood.

He stopped playing his flute and smiled at the couple with his river blue eyes. He then calmly told them, "Ah, a couple made from the stars just in time for Tanabata. Would you like to know what's in store for the both of you? The stars were quite accurate with predictions for lovers this time of the year… I know someone who could give you decent predictions if you want…"

Tomoyo was first to answer, "Umm, no, we're not actually a couple… We just…"

"Just want to take your offer… Where would we see this decent fortune-teller of your acquaintance?" Eriol was easy to take on cover as Tomoyo could only gape at him with mild shock.

The mysterious man smiled at them, amused.

"Walk few steps from this place.

Surely you'll see the dullness of the night…

Where the freshness of the air is not felt…

Where the scent of flowers is foul…

Add a few more steps and you'll reach a place where the dullness becomes a lovely sight…

You'll smell the freshness of the air…

The fragrant scent of the flowers…

Take one more step and you'll face the old temple...

The place where my friend is, waiting for you…"

While they were walking, Tomoyo chance a glance at her companion. "It never occurred to me that you believe in fortune-tellers and the alignment of their stars or anything…"

Eriol laughed lightly, "I did not believe in fortune telling. I had never had a psychic, who had ever read my fortune correctly, and to tell you the truth, Science had disproved any theories on anyone being able to read a person's future from a crystal ball, or from their palm, and they certainly couldn't tell who I really was."

Tomoyo was confused now. _Eriol, you're one big enigma. _"But why accept the offer of the mysterious, flute-playing young man earlier?"

"Well, I don't know. I just feel that maybe… the stars could tell me what I've been afraid to see…" Eriol said.

They ended on a temple beside a lake which gives anyone who comes close a great view of the moon above shining on the water. It is really a place where you can find a lovely sight, smell the freshness of the air and the fragrant scent of the flowers. Just exactly what the mysterious young man had told them.

The forest surrounding the temple was lush and green and thick, leaving few natural paths for human feet. Tomoyo stayed close to Eriol's side, gazing frequently over his shoulder to the mass of stone and ancient craftsmanship windowed through the branches and trunks of trees likely even more ancient.

The white-gray marble was so unnatural among all the nature engulfing them. Yet, somehow it belonged, was a part of the living forest: tendrils of vines embracing its smooth columns, crawling along the temple's pediment and draping stone men frozen in an artist's vision of life; moss growing along its western side like a green velvet; The craftsmanship of men's hands clothed in nature's living garments, and nature crowned by the smooth, ordered beauty of man.

At the temple entrance, there stood a lady who looked to be about 20 wearing priestess clothing.

"Uhh, excuse us, miss? Do you happen to know any fortune-teller residing in here?" Eriol was first to ask.

The priestess smiled at them, "Ah, you must be the couple from the stars this year… wonderful! Come inside, and let the stars align themselves and speak of your future…"

They followed the priestess inside and marvel at the sight of somewhat ancient Shintoism. The priestess led them to a nearby receiving area and offered both of them a seat.

Tomoyo's mind was filled with thoughts at that time. _Okay, this is way too weird._ _A Shinto temple was the last place I know that should hold a fortune-telling session, but look on the brighter side, this priestess is far from what usual old-looking fortune tellers look like._

"So, what do we have here, miss?" Eriol asked, aware on how the priestess was looking at them.

Her gaze had not been weary when she had been talking to them earlier. They had sharpened and taken on lucidity that had paralyzed both Eriol and Tomoyo. Then she had taken both of their hands in hers, and said:

_The pain buried in the innermost depths of your soul_

_A love forgotten from long ago_

_One must choose_

_One must sacrifice_

_The heart has reasons and those reasons don't understand…_

_Remember, great romance_

_Deserves a second chance_

Before they leave the temple grounds, the priestess gave them 2 strips of Tanzaku, one blue and one purple. "You wouldn't pass this day without wishing, the both you… There's a bamboo tree within the temple's vicinity, you can hang them there after you've written your wishes."

With that, Eriol and Tomoyo bid their goodbyes. They sat at a nearby bench to write their wishes and they stood around the bamboo trees, hand in hand. They took their own Tanzaku and a string, then tied it to the higher branches of the tree. They tossed a coin at the tree, clapped their hands thrice and silently recited their prayers.

A strong wind blew, sending Eriol's blue hair across his face and the Tanzaku to dance with the gentle breeze.

"Did you know that we're lucky to have our wishes blown by the wind? They said that it increases possibility of being granted…" Tomoyo said, smiling.

"Really? According to some books I've read, it would be even better to have your wishes read by someone else because they said that whoever reads it will also wish it to come true for the person who wrote it… Is it true?" Eriol asked.

"Well, it is…"

And their laughter filled the night.

"What did you wish for, Eriol-kun? You already seem to have everything a guy at your age could ever want." Tomoyo asked. Whatever the prince's wish was, she wanted it to come true. She wants him to be happy and he deserves it.

"Read it, Tomoyo…"

She gently pulls the strip of paper from the branches and read it.

_**Lifetime Happiness…**_

She returned her gaze at him, "Lifetime happiness?"

He nodded his head slowly as he look at the bright moon above, "Lifetime happiness…**_with you_**…"

Tomoyo seemed shocked for a while, and then a small smile blossomed at her face as understanding dawned upon her.

Eriol did turn his gaze towards her, "What did you wish for, Tomoyo?"

"Read it, Eriol…"

He gently pulls the purple strip of paper from the branches and read it.

_**Forgiveness…**_

She looked at his expression expectantly, "Forgiveness?"

The fireworks display had already started from the Central park. Both of them kept their eyes at the sky, they could still hear the muffled booms and the excited chatters of the people. Across the lake, they see the trail arc in the sky as the fireworks explode like a thunder and lightning all at once in bright colors with the regular rhythm as it creates a spectacular sight.

Her gaze remained at the colorful display whilst her expression turning into a sad one, "Forgiveness…"

_**From you…**_

* * *

**_End Notes: _**Sa mga Pinoy dyan, Mindset-chan needs your help. Punta kayo sa profile ko, click nyo yung homepage then pag nakarating na kayo dun sa site ko, hanapin nyo yung blog entry entitled 'Love is to risk Rejection'. After nun, leave me any comments (kung may account kayo sa multiply) o kung di naman, kahit sa reviews or ym ko nalang... 

Thank you so much for reading!

Mindset-chan loves you all!


	8. To Find A Princess

**_Disclaimer: _**I no own Card Captor Sakura and will never be..

**_Notes: _**I'm deeply sorry for the long delay of this chapter, I've been busy with things lately. Hope you'll enjoy reading this installment. Have a nice day!

* * *

**Chapter 8 - To Find A Princess**

The following days had been hectic for Eriol. Left and right interviews from the Japanese press, conventions, orientations, conferences, consultations, guestings, pictorials, even autograph signing. He did have a fair share of fans anyway. With the entire gruesome work load he had managed to overcome, and thankfully so, for the past few days. He needed rest. Badly.

He remembered Syaoran's advice last night. _"Eriol, you needed to unwind…"_

He sighed. Syaoran's right when he told him to unwind, the last time he had gone out to enjoy himself and not on a business proficient matter was on Tanabata day and that was five days ago. He missed his Tomoyo already, he hadn't heard from her ever since the festival. And to think that he doesn't even know what room she's residing in the hotel.

He tried to checked the one where he met her, but he was answered by Masaki Yumiko, the singer with a very bad (or good depends on how you actually see it) reputation when it comes to men. Thankfully, his bodyguards saved the day once again. The nerve of that girl to actually offers him a convenient shag in broad daylight nonetheless! Well, it's not as if he's going to accept if she had asked him midnight prior… No matter how tempting that might be… Oops, bad! Bad, Eriol. Very bad.

Now, let's go back to Eriol taking Syaoran's advice and Eriol looking for his missing princess.

After hours and hours of bugging hotel personnel and his own bodyguards even the sleeping Spinel, he still had no lead as to where Tomoyo might be. He already asked the front desk as to whereabouts of a certain Tomoyo and the only answer they gave him is, "_We're extremely sorry, your highness, but our hotel didn't seem to have any 'Ms. Tomoyo' in our guest list this month…_"

That piece of information alone leaves him devastated for almost the whole day. Where on Earth would he find his princess if he doesn't have any single clue on where she could be seen. He's sounding so desperate right now, the last thing he wanted to do is to call his predicament, "Search and Retrieval Operation for the missing Tomoyo…"

Scratch the 'sounding so desperate' part; he sure **is **desperate this time.

And as if the heavens took pity on him, here comes our beloved Syaoran in his shining glory.

"Eriol, you look, uh, baffled?"

Syaoran, really, you think that make sense? We don't think he looks baffled, we think he looks, uh, distressed?

Eriol, however, stared at Syaoran as if he had just sprouted a foot out of his head. "Where is Tomoyo?"

Syaoran gave him a questioning look, "You're asking me where **your** girlfriend is? What do you think of me, a kidnapper?"

Eriol sighed, "Okay, let me rephrase that. My dearest best friend Syaoran, do you happen to have any clue as to where Tomoyo might be? I've already asked the other hotel personnel and they all told me the same answer, _they don't have any 'Ms. Tomoyo' in their guest list this month and months prior._"

If Syaoran knows anything, he's rather good at hiding it. "Sorry to say this, but I don't know as to where Ms. Tomoyo might be. But if you want, I'll help you find Sakura, maybe she knows something."

"That would be brilliant!" Eriol said as he dragged poor Syaoran down to the long hallway of the 42nd floor.

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

Meanwhile, down to 23rd floor, Sakura and Tomoyo were out on another room service.

"Hey, Tomoyo-chan, how's life with Eriol?" Sakura asked, mischievously.

Too bad Tomoyo didn't seem to catch the mischievous part as she forlornly sighed, "The last I've heard from him was five days ago during Tanabata. Syaoran had told me that he had been busy for the past few days, and so am I."

Sakura lightly patted her back, "I'm sure he's missing your company too, Tomoyo-chan. He'll come around, you'll see!"

"Thanks, Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo said, smiling.

"It's nothing, besides that's the only thing I can do for my currently in love sister. By the way, Tomoyo-chan, could you get another pair of cleaning gloves at the storage room? I forgot to bring mine and our quarters was way down the ground floor." Sakura asked whilst changing the curtains.

"Sure…" Tomoyo answered as she got up and headed to the door.

By the time Tomoyo had closed the door behind her, she saw the person she was dying to see but didn't want to see (she's on a maid attire for heaven's sake!) heading towards the room both she and Sakura were cleaning, with Syaoran nonetheless. Panic started to seep through her veins clogging the flow of blood (ok, maybe I'm over reacting). She hurriedly returned inside the room and asked the puzzled Sakura for help.

Upon seeing the nervous look on her sister's face, Sakura had started to worry herself. "Is there's anything wrong, Tomoyo-chan?"

Beads of sweat are starting to appear on Tomoyo's forehead, her hands visibly shaking. Her skin losing their natural color, her lips quivering, her eyes teary, if it wasn't for Sakura's support, she could have fainted already. "Tomoyo-chan, what's happening to you?!"

Sakura helped Tomoyo onto the leather sofa and gave her a glass of water to calm her nerves. "Now, Tomoyo, take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong. Gods! You're giving the both of us a panic attack."

Tomoyo followed Sakura and heaved a deep sigh, "Eriol's coming here with Syaoran! You've got to hide me, he can't see me in this state!"

Now it's Sakura's turn to become all panicky, "What will we do? What will we do? What should we do?!"

Tomoyo gave her the glass of water, "Breathe, Sakura-chan! We needed to think a plan! They'll be here in a minute."

Sakura looked around the room frantically. Then she spotted the bathroom, "Hide there in the bathroom! I'm sure Syaoran would help me with this one…"

So now, there goes Tomoyo hiding in the bathroom. As the time Sakura had already double-checked that everything and I mean everything was on their proper places, someone knocked at the door. She opens it and presto! Standing with her beloved Syaoran was Eriol himself, "Good morning, Syao-kun and Eriol-kun…"

"Good morning…" Both men returned her greetings.

Sakura noticed her consort's anxious look, _something's up,_ she thought. "Is there anything I can do for the both of you?"

Syaoran looked like a little boy readying himself to jump off a cliff.

Sakura gave him a questioning look.

Then Eriol decided to speak for himself, it seems that his companion was close to having a cardiac arrest, then and there. He just wanted to know where his Tomoyo was, is that an impossible request?

"Sakura-chan, do you have any lead as to where Tomoyo is?" Eriol asked, his gaze steady at Sakura.

"Uh, uhm, maybe she's just wondering around… You know, familiarizing with the whole place. We did have varieties of activities for our guests here at the hotel…" Sakura answered, sweat forming at her forehead once again.

Eriol looked at her warily, "But I already checked all the possible places here in this hotel, I even surveyed all 46 floors and asked the hotel personnel's help. It turns out negative. The room where I've met her was occupied by a certain Masaki Yumiko and your guest list didn't even recognize a single Ms. Tomoyo…"

Sakura's rationality is now starting to be overcome by her panicky state. _How the hell could I explain to him that important pieces?! I should have come up with very acceptable excuses before I decided to open this freaking door earlier!_

"Uh, uhm…" Sakura regarded Syaoran with a look that said, _you! Help me here! Think of something!_

Syaoran returned her look with a version of his own, _what?_

_Anything! Think of anything! _She's looking like a desperate little girl asking for any miracles that the Gods could ever grace her.

And as the Gods had heard her prayers.

Tomoyo emerged from the bathroom.

Wearing not a maid's uniform but a purple knit top paired with a beige pants.

Sakura had never felt this relieved her entire life.

Syaoran had never this grateful for small miracles.

Eriol, well, Eriol had never been any happier in his life.

Tomoyo smiled at them angelically, with hail-o and everything.

**_Did you guys miss me?_**

* * *

**_End Notes: _**Thank you so much for reading! Please do leave a review and tell me what you think..

Mindset-chan is so happy with how things are going with her life nowadays, hoepefully things will go smoothly as it is. Just want to say that I love my **Yui-koishii** so much!!


End file.
